Der Zwerg und die Elbin
by Gwyn of Sherwood
Summary: Während Thorin und seine Gefährten im Düsterwald eingekerkert sind, begegnet Kili der Waldelbin Tauriel und verliebt sich in sie. Doch kann ein Zwerg das Herz einer Elbin erobern? Kann die Liebe alle Vorurteile und Zwietracht zwischen den beiden Völkern besiegen?
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und ich erhebe auf sie keinerlei Anspruch. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Vorwort

Wie die meisten von euch sicher bereits wissen, kommt die Waldelbin Tauriel im Hobbit-Roman nicht vor, sondern wurde von Peter Jackson als Anführerin der Wache des Düsterwaldes in die Handlung eingeführt und wird in den nächsten beiden Teilen der Hobbit-Verfilmung noch ihren Auftritt haben. Soweit ich bislang herausgefunden habe, wird sie als sehr schöne, aber auch eigenwillige Elbin beschrieben, die sich für das einsetzt, was sie für richtig hält.

Seit ich nun vor einiger Zeit über den Hinweis auf eine mögliche Romanze zwischen Kili und Tauriel gestolpert bin, hat es mich in den Fingern gejuckt, eine Story über dieses sehr ungewöhnliche Pairing zu schreiben und hoffe, dass sich Leser und vielleicht sogar Fans für die beiden finden werden. ^^

Als mir die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam, war es vor allem die im Film mehr als verfahrene Situation zwischen Thorin und Thranduil, die ein solches Projekt für mich noch interessanter machte. Immerhin fühlt Thorin sich von Thranduil verraten und hegt seitdem einen unversöhnlichen Groll gegen alle Elben und auch die Beziehung der beiden Völker zueinander ist angespannt.

- Wie wird Thorin reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Neffe sich in eine Elbin, obendrein aus Thranduils Volk, verliebt hat?

- Wie nehmen Bilbo und die anderen Zwerge, insbesondere Kilis Bruder Fili, diese Neuigkeit auf?

- Würde Kili vor seinen Gefährten zu seiner Liebe stehen oder sich zu verheimlichen versuchen?

- Kann sich eine Elbin in einen Zwerg verlieben?

- Gibt es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für die beiden?

- Könnte Tauriel vielleicht sogar so weit gehen, den Zwergen und Bilbo bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Düsterwald zu helfen?

- Werden die Zwerge eine Elbin mit der Zeit akzeptieren bzw. die Elben einen Zwerg?

Alle diese Fragen haben mich bei der Ausarbeitung dieser Story beschäftigt und ich werde versuchen, sie im Verlauf der Geschichte zu beantworten und ich hoffe, das Ergebnis wird euch gefallen. Da Tauriel im ersten Hobbit-Film noch nicht zu sehen war, habe ich sie logischerweise so dargestellt, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Außerdem habe ich die Geschichte sehr AU gestaltet, vor allem was die Zeit nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere angeht, d. h. ich werde sowohl Thorin als auch Kili und Fili nicht sterben lassen werde, da ich der Romanze zwischen Kili und Tauriel so mehr Zeit geben kann, sich zu entwickeln.

Über Lob und sachlich geäußerte Kritik freue ich mich gleichermaßen. Wenn ihr im Verlauf der Geschichte Fehler entdeckt, könnt ihr mich gerne im Reviewbereich oder per PN darauf hinweisen. Diejenigen unter euch, denen das Pairing sauer aufstößt, bitte ich, einfach die Finger wegzulassen und von Flames oder sonstigen Beleidigungen abzusehen.

So, nun habe ich aber endgültig genug geredet und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^


	2. Gefangen im Düsterwald

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

Kapitel 1: Gefangen im Düsterwald

Dunkelheit umfing Kili, als sich die Tür seiner Kerkerzelle laut krachend hinter ihm schloss. Mit einem leisen Quietschen wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht und gleich darauf hörte er Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten, dann war er allein.

Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war recht klein und sehr dunkel, denn er lag in einer der tiefsten Höhlen von Thranduils Palast und hatte deshalb keine Fenster. Einzig der schwache Fackelschein, der vom Gang durch die Gitterstäbe in der Tür fiel, sorgte für ein wenig Licht.

Sobald sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah sich der junge Zwerg in seinem Gefängnis um, entdeckte jedoch lediglich einen großen Haufen Stroh, der in einer Ecke aufgeschüttet worden war. Da ihm vorerst nichts anderes übrigblieb, ging er mit langsamen, schweren Schritten zu der spärlichen Liegestätte hinüber und ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder, konnte aber trotz seiner Müdigkeit nicht einschlafen. Die kalte Luft in der Zelle kroch durch seine Kleider und ließ ihn frösteln, während sein Magen gleichzeitig vor Hunger schmerzte.

Wie lange war es her, seit er zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen hatte?

Kili hätte nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob nur wenige Tage oder gar Wochen vergangen waren, in denen er gemeinsam mit seinen Gefährten im Wald umhergeirrt war. Ihre Vorräte waren bereits lange vor ihrer Gefangennahme zu Ende gegangen und andere Nahrung hatten sie vergeblich gesucht. Nur ein einziges Mal war es ihm gelungen, mit einem Pfeil ein Eichhörnchen mit seltsam schwarzem Fell zur Strecke zu bringen, von denen es im Düsterwald viele gab, doch das Fleisch hatte so widerwärtig geschmeckt, dass keiner der Zwerge auch nur einen Bissen hatte hinunterbringen können.

Mit jedem Tag, der verging, waren ihre Kräfte zusehends geschwunden und mit ihnen auch ihre Hoffnung, jemals einen Weg zu finden, der aus dem Wald heraus führte. Wahrscheinlich mußte er den Elben dankbar sein, weil sie ihn und seine Gefährten vor dem Hungertod bewahrt hatten.

Den Elben? Thranduils Volk? Dankbar?

Als ihm bewußt wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte, entfuhr Kili ein hartes, bitteres Lachen. Wofür sollte er den Elben schon dankbar sein? Dafür, dass sie sein Volk verraten und im Stich gelassen hatten?

Als Neffe Thorin Eichenschilds wußte er nur zu gut um die Ereignisse jenes schicksalhaften Tages, an dem Smaug die Zwerge aus dem Erebor vertrieben hatte und um den Verrat Thranduils, der sich geweigert hatte, ihnen zu helfen. Seit er die Geschichte als Kind zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, teilte er die Abneigung seines Onkels gegen die Elben. Wenngleich Kili nicht unbedingt Hass für sie empfand, war er dennoch fest davon überzeugt, dass nichts Gutes von ihnen zu erwarten war.

Und gab ihm seine momentane Situation nicht Recht? Nicht genug damit, dass Thranduil sie damals verraten hatte, nun hatte er ihn und seine Gefährten obendrein auch noch in den Kerker geworfen! Nun saß er hier in dieser dunklen, kalten Zelle und Aule allein wußte, ob er das Licht des Tages jemals wiedersehen würde. Wie die Dinge standen, würde er nun nicht im Wald, sondern im Verlies der Elben verhungern oder verdursten. Wofür sollte er also dankbar sein?

Nur wenig später wurde Kili aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis erneut aufgeschlossen und gleich darauf geöffnet wurde. Im Schein der Fackeln, der aus dem Gang hereinfiel, konnte er eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt erkennen, die mit festen aber anmutigen Schritten den Raum betrat. Trotz des Dämmerlichtes erkannte der junge Zwerg sie sofort: es war die Elbin, die ihn und die anderen Zwerge gefangen genommen hatte. Tauriel hatte der König sie genannt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Nur wenige Stunden nachdem die Zwerge mit knapper Not den Spinnen entkommen waren, hatten die Elben unter der Führung von Tauriel sie gestellt und vor Thranduil geführt. Als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, hatte Kili die Elben einen Augenblick lang nur sprachlos anstarren können, denn aller Abneigung gegen ihr Volk zum Trotz, kam er nicht umhin, ihre Erscheinung zu bewundern. Besonders ihre Augen, die so grün waren wie sonnenbeschienene junge Blätter, hatten ihn in ihren Bann gezogen, auch wenn sie die Zwerge mit finsteren Blicken bedacht hatte. Doch auch ihre Haltung und jede ihrer Bewegungen verrieten ihm, dass sie eine erfahrene Kämpferin war und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie sowohl den Bogen als auch die beiden Dolche, die sie bei sich trug, durchaus zu gebrauchen wußte.

Die anfängliche Bewunderung war jedoch schon im nächsten Moment verflogen, als Tauriel ihm einen eben jener Dolche an die Kehle gehalten und einen der anderen Elben angewiesen hatte, seine Hände zu fesseln. Mit seinen Gefährten war sie ebenso verfahren und nachdem ihr König beschlossen hatte, die Zwerge auf unbestimmte Zeit gefangen zu halten, hatte er Tauriel offenbar aufgetragen, sie zu war es gleich. Aus ihm würde sie kein Wort herausbekommen, das schwor er sich. Er würde seinen Onkel nicht verraten!

Der junge Zwerg blieb regungslos auf seinem Strohlager liegen und ließ Tauriel nicht aus den Augen, als sie näher kam. Was wollte sie von ihm? Nicht einmal eine Stunde war vergangen, seit sie ihn in diese Zelle geführt hatte und vorher hatte Thranduil sie alle bereits eingehend befragt. Hoffte die Elbin vielleicht, unter vier Augen mehr von ihm in Erfahrung bringen zu können?

Das erwartete Verhör blieb jedoch aus. Ohne ein Wort stellte Tauriel ein Tablett in seiner Nähe ab und wandte sich erneut zum Gehen, blieb aber noch einmal stehen, als sie den fragenden Blick des Zwerges auf sich gerichtet sah. „Ihr müsst etwas essen", erklärte sie ruhig. „Ihr seid nur noch Haut und Knochen und konntet Euch kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, als ich Euch im Wald gefunden habe."

Für einen Moment überkam Kili tatsächlich ein Anflug von Erleichterung, doch er drängte diese Gefühlsregung energisch beiseite. Diese Elbin hatte ihn eingesperrt! Von ihr würde er weder Nahrung noch Hilfe annehmen! „Was wollt Ihr von mir?" knurrte er misstrauisch. „Erwartet Ihr Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Ihr mich nicht hier unten verhungern lasst?" Tauriel hob die Schultern, ließ sich aber durch seine unwirsche Antwort nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wir sind Elben und keine Orks", entgegnete sie kühl. „Wir behandeln unsere Gefangenen anständig."„Anständig?" Erneut lachte der Zwerg bitter auf. „Dann findet Ihr es anständig, harmlosen Wanderern im Wald aufzulauern und sie ohne Grund gefangen zu nehmen? Wir haben Eurem Volk nie etwas zuleide getan und dennoch hält Euer König uns hier fest!" Ein ungehaltenes Schnauben entkam ihm. „Aber was hätte ich von _Elben_ auch anderes erwarten sollen?" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, als verursachte es ihm Ekel.

Tauriel blieb jedoch ungerührt. Zumindest konnte er in ihrem Gesicht keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. „Immerhin hat Eure Gemeinschaft den Wald ohne Erlaubnis betreten", versetzte sie mit einem Anflug von Schärfe in der Stimme. „Obendrein habt ihr unser Fest gestört und mit eurem Lärm erst die Spinnen aufgebracht. Der König hat jedes Recht, über eure Friedensbrüche erzürnt zu sein. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen alle Hände voll zu tun."

Bei diesen Worten glaubte Kili, zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel spielen zu sehen und gegen seinen Willen spürte er, wie ein großer Teil seiner Wut verflog. Stattdessen überkam ihn plötzlich ein heftiger Anflug von Müdigkeit und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Widerwillig mußte er sich eingestehen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Der Hunger, der ihn noch vor kurzem gequält hatte, war vergessen und er verspürte nur noch das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Schlaf. Als ein erneutes Frösteln seinen Körper überlief, zog er die Knie an und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, im Bemühen, warm zu werden.

Dieser Anblick vertrieb den Hauch des Lächelns von Tauriels Lippen und machte einem Ausdruck aufrichtiger Besorgnis Platz. „Ist Euch kalt?" fragte sie beinah sanft, worauf Kili ihr am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte, dass es im Verlies nicht gerade warm war, doch für ein erneutes Aufbegehren fehlte ihm die Kraft. Außerdem war er nach wie vor fest entschlossen, von Thranduils Volk weder Mitgefühl noch irgendeine Hilfe anzunehmen. Deshalb schüttelte er nur müde den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Wir wollten Euer Volk nicht angreifen oder belästigen", murmelte er schwach. „Wir wollten nur um etwas zu essen bitten, um nicht zu verhungern…"

Die Elbin antwortete nicht, aber wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Kili ihre Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf sank.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Ein dunkler Traum

Disclaimer: Kapitel 1

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Cassimeth und sukieblackmore, die diese Story verfolgen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

Kapitel 2: Ein dunkler Traum

Als Tauriel Kilis Zelle schließlich wieder verließ, war sie tief in Gedanken versunken, denn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten sie mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrt.

Insgeheim war sie der Meinung, dass Thranduil zu hart geurteilt hatte, als er die Zwerge im Verlies hatte einsperren lassen. Sie mochten sein Reich zwar unerlaubt betreten und einiges Durcheinander verursacht haben, aber ernsthaften Schaden hatten sie nicht angerichtet. Warum bestand der König darauf, sie gefangen zu halten? Wenn ihm soviel daran lag, die Zwerge so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden, hätte er den Wachen Anweisung geben können, sie auf dem kürzesten Weg aus dem Wald herauszuführen. Was könnten die Gefangenen ihm erzählen, das für ihn von solch großem Interesse war?

Ganz gleich wie lange die Elbin darüber nachdachte, sie verstand Thranduils Beweggründe nicht, doch es stand ihr auch nicht zu, seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Ihre Aufgabe war es, das Waldlandreich zu schützen und wenn der König den Verdacht hatte, dass von diesen Zwergen irgendeine Gefahr ausging, würde sie sich seinen Befehlen fügen.

Noch viel weniger konnte Tauriel sich jedoch erklären, warum der junge Zwerg, dessen Zelle sie gerade verlassen hatte, auf ihre bloße Anwesenheit mit solcher Heftigkeit reagiert hatte. Die Beziehung zwischen ihren Völkern war alles andere als freundschaftlich, doch in seinen Augen hatte sie mehr gelesen als bloße auf Vorurteilen beruhende Ablehnung. Während die übrigen Zwerge sich ihr gegenüber zwar distanziert, aber mehr oder weniger höflich verhalten hatten, war er ihr mit offener, an Hass grenzender Feindseligkeit begegnet.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief Tauriel, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er den Namen ihres Volkes ausgesprochen hatte. Gerade so, als verursachte allein das Wort in seinem Mund ihm Übelkeit. Im Stillen konnte sie sogar verstehen, dass der junge Zwerg den Elben in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation nicht gerade wohlgesonnen war, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass hinter seiner feindseligen Haltung weit mehr steckte, als rechtschaffene Empörung über seine Gefangenschaft. Beinah gegen ihren Willen fragte die Elbin sich, ob es ihr mit der Zeit gelingen würde, seine harte Fassade zu durchbrechen und den wahren Grund herauszufinden.

Fürs Erste war es jedoch ihre Aufgabe, die Zwerge zu bewachen und sich um sie zu kümmern, so gut sie es vermochte, wie der König es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie mochten Gefangene sein, aber Tauriel war nun für sie verantwortlich und wollte tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihnen ihre Gefangenschaft so erträglich wie möglich zu machen.

Zielsicher ging Tauriel zu ihren Gemächern und begann, einige warme Decken zusammen zu suchen, die sie den Zwergen in ihre Zellen bringen konnte, um sie warm zu halten. Sie hatte deutlich gespürt, wie kalt es im Verlies und den Gefangenen, abgemagert und entkräftet wie sie waren, mußte die Kälte umso mehr zusetzen.

Ohne ihr Zutun stieg erneut das Bild des jungen Zwerges, in dessen Zelle sie zuletzt gewesen war, vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie er sich auf seinem Lager zusammen gerollt und verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich aufzuwärmen, hatte sie sich nicht gegen den heftigen Anflug von Mitleid wehren können, der mit einem Mal über sie gekommen war. Nicht einmal seine unwirschen Äußerungen hatte sie ihm nachtragen können.

Wie würde sie sich fühlen, wenn sie alleine in einer dunklen, kalten Zelle eingesperrt wäre? Allein der Gedanke ließ die Elbin erschauern. Trotzdem war sie fest entschlossen, ihm und den anderen Zwergen zu beweisen, dass Elben keine Orks waren, indem sie sie so gut behandelte, wie es ihr möglich war. Wenn es ihr gelänge, das Vertrauen der Gemeinschaft zu gewinnen, würde sie vielleicht erfahren, was die Zwerge in den Düsterwald geführt hatte. Dann könnte sie Thranduil sagen, was er wissen wollte und ihn hoffentlich davon überzeugen, die Zwerge gehen zu lassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tauriel genügend Decken gefunden, doch endlich machte sie sich mit einem großen Stapel auf den Weg zurück ins Verlies. Jeden einzelnen der Zwerge versorgte sie mit einer warmen Wolldecke, bis sie schließlich erneut vor einer wohlbekannten Zelle stand.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf den jungen Zwerg, der noch immer genauso zusammen gekauert im Stroh lag, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Das anfängliche Frösteln war mittlerweile zu einem heftigen Zittern geworden, was die Elbin mit aufrichtiger Sorge erfüllte. Seine Gefährten waren zwar ausgehungert und erschöpft, doch er schien buchstäblich am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Auch sein Essen hatte er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen noch nicht angerührt, wie ihr ein kurzer Blick auf das Tablett am Boden verriet. Sie würde ihn gut im Auge behalten müssen, um sicherzugehen, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam.

Immer darauf bedacht, den Schlafenden nicht zu stören, trat Tauriel langsam näher an ihn heran. Als sie neben seinem Lager niederkniete und die Decke behutsam über seinen zitternden Körper breitete, merkte sie, dass der Schlaf des Zwerges nicht erholsam, sondern sehr unruhig war. Vollkommen verkrampft lag er im Stroh, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und kalter Schweiß bedeckte sein Gesicht, während er im Schlaf immer wieder leise wimmerte oder unverständliche Worte murmelte. Bei diesem Anblick stieg erneut eine Welle des Mitgefühls in der Elbin auf und ohne dass es ihr bewusste wurde, streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus.

_Spinnweben umfingen Kili, als er seine Augen öffnete. Sie hüllten seinen ganzen Körper ein und machten jede Bewegung unmöglich._

_Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Hilferufe der anderen Zwerge an sein Ohr._

_Kili wollte seinen Gefährten zur Hilfe eilen, doch ganz gleich wie verzweifelt er strampelte und sich wand, er konnte sich nicht von seinen Fesseln befreien._

_Als er sich hilfesuchend umschaute, bemerkte er, dass er sich im Geäst eines hohen Baumes befand. Auch seine Waffen befanden sich außerhalb seiner Reichweite, denn sowohl sein Bogen und seine Pfeile als auch sein Schwert lagen weit unter ihm auf dem Waldboden._

_Von seinen Gefährten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, nur ihre Rufe hallten unvermindert durch die Dunkelheit. Kili gefror vor Entsetzen das Blut in den Adern, als die Hilferufe sich plötzlich zu blanken Entsetzens- und Schmerzensschreien steigerten, in die sich ein unheilverkündendes Zischen und Knirschen mischte._

_Von einem Augenblick zum anderen rissen die Schreie der Zwerge abrupt ab und gingen in einem eigenartigen Gurgeln unter. Doch die darauffolgende Stille war Kili beinah noch unheimlicher. Was ging hier vor? Was war mit den anderen geschehen?_

_Ein abscheuliches Zischen ganz in seiner Nähe ließ ihn herumfahren und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich dasselbe blanke Entsetzen, das er vor wenigen Augenblicken in den Stimmen seiner Gefährten gehört hatte, als er eine riesige schwarze Spinne erblickte, die bedrohlich langsam auf ihn zukam._

_Erneut versuchte er verzweifelt, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, aber alle Mühe war vergebens. Unaufhaltsam kam sein Feind näher, bis der riesige, nach Tod und Verwesung stinkende Körper schließlich direkt über ihm war. _

_Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als das Untier den Kopf senkte, um seine gewaltigen Kiefer tief in den wehrlosen Körper seines Opfers zu vergraben…_

„NEIN!"

Schweißgebadet und am ganzen Leib zitternd schreckte Kili aus seinem Albtraum auf. Als er von seinem Lager hochfuhr und in der Dunkelheit wild um sich schlug, als könnte er so die Schatten vertreiben, spürte er unerwartet, wie zwei Hände, schlanker und weicher als seine eigenen, seine Arme ergriffen und mit sanftem Druck festhielten.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Die warme, leicht erschrocken klingende Stimme befreiten den jungen Zwerg langsam aus der Umklammerung seines dunklen Traumes und seine Augen wurden weit vor Erstaunen, als er Tauriel erkannte, die neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete, noch immer seine Hände mit ihren festhaltend und ihn fast ein wenig ängstlich anschaute.

„Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung?" wiederholte sie besorgt. „Ihr habt sehr unruhig geschlafen. Geht es Euch nicht gut? Habt Ihr Schmerzen?"

Kili schüttelte stumm den Kopf und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Es ist nichts", gab er leise zurück. „Nur ein Traum."

Seine Antwort schien die Elbin jedoch nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen. „Wohl eher ein Albtraum", entgegnete sie nach wie vor besorgt. „Aber jetzt ist es vorbei und Ihr braucht Euch nicht mehr zu ängstigen. Euch wird nichts geschehen."

Noch bevor Tauriel bewußt wurde, was sie tat, streckte sie erneut die Hand aus, um ihrem Gegenüber kurz in einer beruhigenden Geste über den Kopf zu streichen. Der junge Zwerg war von dem gerade ausgestandenen Schrecken noch viel zu durcheinander, um sich gegen die Berührung der Elbin zu wehren, wie er es in jeder anderen Situation getan hätte. Er blinzelte nur einige Male überrascht und legte dann fragend den Kopf schief. „Warum seid Ihr so freundlich zu mir?" wollte er verwirrt wissen. „Ich bin Euer Gefangener."

Bei diesen Worten huschte erneut ein Lächeln über Tauriels Gesicht. „Nein", entgegnete sie sanft und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung den Kopf. „Ihr seid ein Gefangener des Königs und mir wurde aufgetragen, Euch zu bewachen. Deshalb steht Ihr unter meinem Schutz und ich bin für Euer Wohlergehen verantwortlich." Sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie erneut das Wort nahm. „Es würde mich freuen, wenn ich Euren Namen wüßte", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Nun war es der junge Zwerg, der zögerte, doch er sah nichts Schlimmes darin, die Frage der Elbin zu beantworten und lenkte nur einen Augenblick später ein.

„Kili."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Zwerge und Elben - zwei Welten

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Cassimeth und sukieblackmore, die die ersten Reviews zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben haben. Nochmal gaaanz lieben Dank an Euch für euer Lob und Eure Unterstützung! Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin Spaß beim Lesen. ^^

Kapitel 3: Zwerge und Elben – zwei Welten

Im ersten Moment war Tauriel aufrichtig erstaunt, dass der Zwerg – _Kíli_, berichtigte sie sich selbst in Gedanken – ihr tatsächlich seinen Namen verraten hatte. Zwar war ihre Frage in keiner Weise verwerflich gewesen, doch die Feindseligkeit, mit der ihr begegnet war, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er etwas essen mußte, hatte sie dennoch zögern lassen.

Aber entgegen ihrer Erwartungen war er nicht erneut heftig geworden, sondern hatte ihr nach einem kurzen Zögern seinerseits geantwortet. Im Stillen sagte Tauriel sich, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihr freute sich darüber, dass dieser Zwerg für sie nun nicht länger nur ein namenloses Gesicht war. Fast schien es, als wäre er für sie mit der Nennung seines Namens erst zu einer Person geworden.

„Kíli", wiederholte sie leise und für den jungen Zwerg hörte es sich, an als testete sie den Klang des neuen, unbekannten Wortes auf ihrer Zunge. „Kíli scheint ein guter, starker Name zu sein und er klingt schön. Ich denke, er passt sehr gut zu Euch, wenn ich auch nicht weiß, was er bedeutet."

Sobald Tauriel diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wich der zuerst wachsame Ausdruck aus Kílis Gesicht aufrichtigem Erstaunen. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Niemand, ganz gleich ob Zwerg oder Mensch, von einem Elben ganz zu schweigen, hatte ihm jemals gesagt, dass sein Name schön klingen und zu ihm passen würde. Tauriel war vollkommen anders als die Elben, denen er bislang begegnet war. Elronds Volk war dem jungen Zwerg zwar höflich, aber auch distanziert und zuweilen sogar hochmütig erschienen. Eine Wärme, wie sie aus den Blicken und Worten dieser Elbin sprach, hatte er in Bruchtal vergeblich gesucht, was ihn in seiner ablehnenden Haltung nur bestärkt hatte.

Als er nun jedoch Tauriel anschaute und das vorsichtige Lächeln sah, dass sie ihm schenkte, spürte Kíli, wie fast gegen seinen Willen die Feindseligkeit, die er sein Leben lang genährt hatte, langsam zu schwinden begann. Bei sich dachte er sogar, dass sein Name niemals zuvor so schön geklungen hatte, wie aus ihrem Mund. Wenn er sich selbst auch nicht eingestand, bereute er die Heftigkeit bereits, mit der er der Elbin noch vor wenigen Stunden begegnet war. Sie befolgte schließlich nur die Befehle ihres Königs und hatte ihm und seinen Gefährten nichts zuleide getan.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch", flüsterte er nach einer Weile verlegen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch um seine Mundwinkel der Hauch eines Lächelns spielte. „Leider kann ich Euch die Bedeutung meines Namens nicht verraten, denn wir weihen niemanden, der kein Zwerg ist, in unsere Sprache ein. Sie ist so etwas wie das große Geheimnis meines Volkes."

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, schämte Kíli sich plötzlich, weil er Tauriel mit seiner Antwort so grob von sich gestoßen hatte, aber er war trotz ihrer Freundlichkeit und Fürsorge noch immer auf der Hut. Wenn er ihr allzu sehr vertraute, lief er Gefahr, mit der Zeit unvorsichtig zu werden und ihr vielleicht sogar den wahren Grund zu verraten, der ihn und die anderen Zwerge in den Düsterwald geführt hatte und wenn es so weit kam, würde auch Thranduil unweigerlich alles erfahren. Er war besser, wenn er sie nicht zu nah an sich heranließ.

Allen Vernunftgründen zum Trotz war er jedoch erleichtert, dass er die Elbin nicht verärgert zu haben schien. „Das verstehe ich", gab sie ruhig zurück und das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht blieb unverändert. „Ihr müßt es mir nicht sagen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt. Wie ich bereits sagte, seid Ihr und Eure Gefährten nicht meine Gefangenen sondern die meines Königs. Mag er mir auch befohlen haben, euch zum Sprechen zu bringen, ich werde keinen von euch zu irgendetwas zwingen oder euch gar foltern. Wenn ihr euch entschließt, mir etwas zu sagen, dann sollt ihr es aus freien Stücken tun."

Kílis Erstaunen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, während er der Elbin zuhörte. Mit jedem Augenblick, den er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, schien sie ihn mehr und mehr zu überraschen. Nicht genug damit, dass Tauriel ihn bisher tatsächlich anständig, sogar fürsorglich behandelt hatte, gerade hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass sie soviel mehr war, als nur ein Handlanger Thranduils. Zwar befolgte sie die Befehle ihres Königs, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, zu tun, was sie für das Richtige hielt. Obendrein schien sie sich nicht daran zu stören, dass er ein Zwerg war, denn sie behandelte ihn beinah so, wie sie vermutlich einen Angehörigen ihres Volkes behandeln würde. Dieser Gedanke ließ Kíli beinah vergessen, wie sie ihm noch nicht einmal einen Tag zuvor ihren Dolch an die Kehle gehalten hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er es ihr ihr Handeln ohnehin nicht nachtragen, denn bei seiner Gefangennahme war er für sie ein Feind gewesen. Doch jetzt…

„Euer Name klingt auch sehr schön", nahm Kíli erneut verlegen das Wort, als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer mehr ausbreitete. Als die Elbin daraufhin ihre würdevolle Haltung für einen Moment gänzlich verlor und ihn mit vor Verwunderung weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaute, konnte er nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Aber …wie…", stammelte sie verwirrt, „woher wisst Ihr…?" „Ich hörte, wie Euer König nach Euch rief, bevor er Euch befahl, uns ins Verlies zu bringen", erklärte der junge Zwerg und lachte nun doch leise auf. Dieser unerwartete Laut schien das Eis ein weiteres Mal zu brechen, denn auch in Tauriels Gesicht kehrte ein warmes Lächeln zurück. „Mein Name bedeutet ‚Tochter des Waldes'", erklärte sie freundlich. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben im Düsterwald verbracht und bin kaum jemals außerhalb seiner Grenzen gewesen."

Kíli nickte stumm und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Dann kann ich mir für Euch keinen passenderen Namen vorstellen", gab er leise zurück. „Immerhin ist dieser Wald Eure Heimat, die Ihr beschützt." Insgeheim dachte er, dass auch das tiefe Grün ihrer Augen ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte, doch er hätte nicht den Mut gehabt, ihr das zu sagen. Was würde Tauriel dann von ihm denken? Sie war eine Elbin und er war ein Zwerg. Sie kamen aus zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Welten und ihre Völker waren einander alles andere als freundlich gesinnt. Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre es ihm selbst undenkbar erschienen, sich so friedlich, beinah einträchtig mit ihr zu unterhalten. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, sich gegen dieses Gefühl zu wehren, er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihm ihre Gesellschaft sehr angenehm war.

„Ihr habt Euer Essen noch immer nicht angerührt", bemerkte Tauriel nach einer Weile vorsichtig und riss Kíli damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Dabei müsst Ihr vollkommen ausgehungert sein, nachdem Ihr solange ohne Vorräte durch den Wald geirrt seid."

Der junge Zwerg warf jedoch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Tablett neben sich und machte keine Anstalten zu essen. Vor kurzem noch war er so hungrig gewesen, dass er geglaubt hatte, einen ganzen gebratenen Hirsch allein verdrücken zu können, aber nun ließ der bloße Gedanke daran Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete er schwach. „Ich bin nur furchtbar müde und will schlafen." „Aber Ihr müsst etwas essen", beharrte die Elbin und dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme sehr nachdrücklich. „Wie wollt Ihr sonst jemals wieder zu Kräften kommen? Die Kälte hier unten setzt euch bereits genug zu."

Erneut schaute Kíli auf die angerichtete Mahlzeit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Elbenfutter", murmelte er, doch diese Mal lag keine Verachtung in seiner Stimme und er brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Wie könnt Ihr dieses Zeug nur essen und es obendrein noch schmackhaft finden. Grünfutter ist doch nur etwas für Kaninchen."

Tauriel konnte ihr Gegenüber daraufhin einen Moment nur verdutzt anstarren, bevor sie ihrerseits den Kopf schüttelte und sich vergeblich bemühte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Ihr noch nie Gemüse gegessen habt?" fragte sie ungläubig und belustigt zugleich. „Noch niemals in Eurem Leben?" „Nicht dass ich wüsste", gab Kíli ebenfalls grinsend zurück. „Zwerge leben zum großen Teil von Fleisch, Käse, Brot und dergleichen. Natürlich haben mein Bruder und ich an heißen Sommertagen oft in den Wäldern nach Äpfeln und anderen Früchten gesucht, aber solches Kaninchenfutter ist mir noch nie in den Mund gekommen."

„Wie könnt Ihr dann so davon überzeugt sein, dass Euch dieses „Kaninchenfutter" nicht schmeckt?" wollte die Elbin mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln. „Ich bin sicher, wenn Ihr es einfach nur probieren würdet, fändet Ihr es nicht so widerlich, wie Ihr glaubt. Außerdem würde es Euch gerade in Eurem geschwächten Zustand bestimmt gut tun."

Darauf wußte Kíli nichts mehr zu erwidern und als er verlegen den Kopf senkte, wirkte er fast wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden war. Als sein Blick dabei erneut auf das Tablett fiel, bemerkte er eine Kleinigkeit, die ihm bisher entgangen war und schaute Tauriel überrascht an.

„Ja", bestätigte diese mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Mein Volk ist Fleisch nicht so abgeneigt, wie Ihr dachtet. Wundert Euch das?" „Allerdings", erwiderte der junge Zwerg mit einem Nicken. „Als ich mit meinen Gefährten in Bruchtal war, wurden wir zwar mit allem Nötigen versorgt, aber Fleisch schien es dort keines zu geben." „Das mag durchaus sein", meinte Tauriel nachdenklich. „Hier im Düsterwald versorgen wir uns vor allem durch die Jagd auf Wild, denn es gibt nicht viele essbare Pflanzen und Früchte. Besonders nicht, seit der Schatten auf den Wald gefallen ist und ihn langsam vergiftet."

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck glitt bei den letzten Worten über ihr Gesicht, um jedoch nur einen Moment später wieder zu verschwinden. „Nun", wandte sie sich kurz darauf wieder an den jungen Zwerg. „Werdet Ihr wenigstens versuchen, etwas zu essen? Ich würde Euch nur ungern dazu zwingen, aber wenn Ihr mir keine andere Wahl lasst, werde ich Euch füttern müssen."

Bei diesen Worten spürte Kíli, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und vollkommen unverhofft ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich vorstellte, wie es wohl wäre, von der Elbin gefüttert zu werden. Der bloße Gedanke ließ einen deutlich spürbaren Anflug von Sehnsucht in ihm aufsteigen, doch er drängte das aufkeimende Gefühl mit aller Macht zurück. Selbst wenn es so weit kam, würde Tauriel so etwas nur aus Pflichtgefühl tun und aus keinem anderen Grund. Außerdem hatte sie mit keinem Wort versprochen, dass sie zart mit ihm umgehen würde und es war sicher besser, sie nicht unnötig herauszufordern. "Also gut", willigte der junge Zwerg deshalb seufzend ein. „Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich versuchen werde, zu essen."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, als die Elbin ihn sichtlich erleichtert, beinah dankbar anschaute. „Tut das", gab sie mit warmer Stimme zurück und erhob sich. „Ich muß gehen, aber ich werde wieder nach Euch sehen, sobald ich kann."

Tauriel warf Kíli noch einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und die Zelle verließ.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Appetitlosigkeit und Magenschmerzen

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich medea18, Beriadanwen1972 und Vixenkiba für ihre ermutigenden Kommis. Ganz lieben Dank an euch alle! Tut mir leid, dass es mit dem neuen Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem und wünsche euch und allen anderen, die den Weg hierher finden viel Spaß beim Lesen.^^

Kapitel 4: Appetitlosigkeit und Magenschmerzen

Sobald Tauriel ihn allein gelassen hatte, wandte Kíli sich endlich seinem Essen zu, für das er bislang kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick übrig gehabt hatte. Nach wie vor kostete es ihn einiges an Überwindung, denn er hatte der Elbin die Wahrheit gesagt und hatte nicht den geringsten Hunger.

Im Stillen wunderte der junge Zwerg sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Appetit, denn eigentlich hätte er sich freuen müssen, nach Tagen des Hungerns wieder eine Mahlzeit zu bekommen, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente. Doch all, was er wollte, war, sich in seine Decke einzuwickeln und wieder einzuschlafen. Vielleicht konnte er auf diese Weise der Dunkelheit und Kälte seiner Zelle entfliehen.

_Moment mal! Decke? Welche Decke!?_

Kíli stutzte, als ihm bewußt wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Verwirrt blickte er ans sich hinunter und seine Augen wurden weit vor Erstaunen, als er sah, dass es keine Einbildung gewesen war, sondern dass wirklich eine Decke über seine Beine gebreitet war. Sie mußte ihm von der Schulter gerutscht sein, als er so heftig aus seinem Albtraum aufgeschreckt war.

Aber woher kam sie?

Bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte er nichts weiter gehabt als die Kleidung, die er am Leibe trug und in seiner Zelle hatte sich ganz sicher nirgendwo eine Decke befunden. Das ließ für den jungen Zwerg nur eine mögliche Erklärung offen. Tauriel mußte ihm diese Decke gebracht und ihn zugedeckt haben, während er geschlafen hatte.

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Gefühl der Rührung in sein Herz und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Zum ersten Mal wurde Kíli wirklich bewußt, wieviel die Elbin in der kurzen Zeit, die seit seiner Gefangennahme vergangen war, bereits für ihn und seine Gefährten getan hatte. Sie hatte sie alle nicht nur Nahrung, sondern obendrein mit warmen Decken versorgt und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie den anderen Zwergen denselben Respekt entgegenbrachte, mit dem sie auch ihm begegnete.

Mit einem Mal mußte er wieder an das Versprechen denken, das er Tauriel gegeben hatte. Zwar war es ihm nach wie vor zuwider, auch nur an Essen zu denken, doch er wollte sein Wort nicht brechen und es sich am Ende vielleicht mit ihr verderben. Insgeheim hegte er starke Zweifel, dass die anderen Wächter ihn und seine Gefährten nur halb so gut, beinah fürsorglich behandeln würden, wie sie es tat.

Außerdem hatte die Elbin Recht, wenn sie darauf bestand, dass er etwas essen mußte. Als sie die Zwerge im Wald gestellt hatte, war Kíli bereits so schwach gewesen, dass er sich kaum noch hatte auf den Beinen halten können. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, wußte er selbst nicht, wie er den langen Marsch bis zu Thranduils Palast überstanden hatte.

Doch nun, da ein volles Tablett genau vor seiner Nase stand, verspürte er nicht den geringsten Hunger und auch sein Magen knurrte nicht einmal mehr. Er wollte nichts als schlafen, so erschöpft fühlte er sich.

Aber vielleicht würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er erst wieder etwas im Magen hatte…

Noch immer unwillig, aber dennoch fest entschlossen, sein Versprechen zu halten, wandte der junge Zwerg seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich seiner Mahlzeit zu. Nicht ohne ein letztes Zögern nahm er ein Stück Fleisch, denn er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht überwinden, das „Grünzeug", wie er es nannte, auch nur anzurühren. Inzwischen war es kalt geworden, doch es war trotzdem wunderbar zart und angenehm gewürzt.

Wenn Kíli jedoch gehofft hatte, sein Appetit würde zurückkehren, sobald er anfing zu essen, wurde er enttäuscht. Kaum hatte er den ersten Bissen in den Mund genommen und spürte den würzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, als sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte und er nur mit größter Mühe ein Würgen unterdrücken konnte. Fast schien es, als wollte sich sein ganzer Körper gegen die unverhoffte Nahrung wehren.

Kíli schloss die Augen, zwang sich, das Stück Fleisch hinunterzuschlucken und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, in der Hoffnung, seinen rebellierenden Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Als das Grummeln schließlich nachließ und seine verkrampften Bauchmuskeln sich entspannten, wollte er sich trotz der offensichtlichen Weigerung seines Körpers dazu zwingen, wenigstens noch ein paar Bissen zu essen. Das Fleisch rührte er jedoch nicht mehr an, da er fürchtete, dass sein durch den Hunger empfindlich gewordener Magen damit endgültig überfordert sein würde. Auf leichtere Kost würde er vielleicht nicht so heftig reagieren.

Deshalb überwand der junge Zwerg seinen anfänglichen Ekel und begann zaghaft, an einem Salatblatt zu knabbern. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken dabei zurück zu Tauriel. Als sie ihm gerade heraus ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wissen konnte, ob er Gemüse mochte oder nicht, wenn er es noch nie gegessen hatte, war ihm fast ein wenig zumute gewesen wie einem kleinen Jungen, der von seiner Mutter gescholten wurde.

Trotzdem mußte er zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, war er auch ein wenig neugierig. In Bruchtal hatte er sich gescheut, Gemüse und Salat nur anzusehen, geschweige denn zu kosten, um nicht den Spott seiner Gefährten auf sich zu ziehen. Zu oft hatte er sich im Laufe seines Lebens bereits anhören müssen, er sähe mehr wie ein zu kurz geratener Elb als wie ein Zwerg aus.

In dieser Zelle war er jedoch ganz allein und niemand außer ihm und Tauriel würde jemals davon erfahren. Vielleicht würden seine Gefährten auch anders über das „Grünfutter" denken, nachdem sie dem Hungertod mit knapper Not entronnen waren.

Von diesem Gedanken ermutigt biss der junge Zwerg ein kleines Stück Salat ab und merkte überrascht, dass es tatsächlich nicht halb so widerlich schmeckte, wie er erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich sogar angenehm frisch in seinem ausgedörrten Mund an. Es mochte nur daran liegen, dass er ausgehungert und halb verdurstet war, doch selten zuvor war ihm etwas so köstlich erschienen. Außerdem konnte sein Magen unmöglich gegen etwas so Zartes aufbegehren.

Mutiger geworden zwang er noch einige weitere Bissen hinunter, bevor er sich erschöpft zurück auf sein Lager sinken ließ. Nun, da er sein Versprechen eingelöst und wenigstens etwas gegessen hatte, konnte er endlich schlafen. Er zog sich die Decke eng um die Schultern und schloss die Augen, doch obwohl er zum Umfallen müde war, wollte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen. Nachdem er sich eine Weile vergebens im Stroh herumgewälzt hatte, blieb er seufzend liegen, starrte in das nahezu undurchdringliche Dunkel seiner Zelle und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Nicht genug damit, dass es jegliche Freude am Essen verloren hatte, nun wollte ihm nicht einmal mehr der Schlaf etwas Vergessen schenken.

Zu allem Überfluss begann sein Magen einige Zeit später, erneut zu grummeln, doch auch dieses Mal nicht vor Hunger. Erneut krampfte sich sein Bauch so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass Kíli ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr. Als sein Magen schon im nächsten Moment heftig rebellierte, schaffte der junge Zwerg es gerade noch, sich aufzurichten und sich ein kleines Stück vorzubeugen, bevor er das wenige, das er sich zu essen gezwungen hatte, unfreiwillig wieder von sich gab. Zusammengekauert hockte er auf dem kalten Boden der Zelle und hatte das Gefühl, alles zu erbrechen, was er jemals zu sich genommen hatte.

Nachdem der Anfall schließlich vorüber war, blieb Kíli zitternd aber ansonsten regungslos sitzen, während kalter Schweiß seine Stirn bedeckte und sein Haar verklebte. Die heftige Reaktion seines Körpers hatte ihn derart überrascht, dass er erst nach einer Weile begriff, was eigentlich geschehen war und nun fühlte er sich noch elender als zuvor. Hatte sein Körper sich bereits so sehr daran gewöhnt, zu hungern, dass er jegliche Nahrung verweigerte? Würde er trotz Tauriels Fürsorge langsam verhungern? Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn erneut vor Angst und Schwäche zittern.

„Kíli!"

Eine erschrocken klingende Stimme brachte den jungen Zwerg abrupt zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er war so tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunkengewesen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie seine Zellentür geöffnet worden war, doch als er sich nun umwandte und Tauriel erblickte, die mit schnellen Schritten an seine Seite geeilt kam, wurde er von einer ungeheuren Erleichterung durchflutet. Er konnte sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären, aber gab ihm Halt und Sicherheit in einer dunklen, gefahrvollen Welt.

„Was habt Ihr?" fragte sie besorgt. „Geht es Euch nicht gut? Soll ich einen Heiler rufen lassen?" Kíli schüttelte den Kopf, während erneut ein deutlich wahrnehmbares Zittern durch seinen Körper lief. „Elbenfutter", wiederholte er und versuchte erneut, sein freches Grinsen aufzusetzen, was ihm in seinem erbärmlichen Zustand jedoch kläglich misslang. „Habe ich nicht gleich gesagt, dass dieses Grünzeug nur für Kaninchen taugt?"

Tauriel warf einen raschen Blick auf das Tablett und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „An dem Gemüse kann es wohl kaum liegen", entgegnete sie leicht tadelnd. „Es war frisch, genau wie das Fleisch und außerdem habt Ihr von beidem kaum etwas gegessen." „Ich habe es versucht", verteidigte sich Kíli schwach. „Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nicht mehr ans Essen gewöhnt und mein Magen hat deshalb so heftig reagiert."

Die Elbin schaute ihn eine Weile beunruhigt und forschend zugleich an, als versuchte sie, die Wahrheit seiner Worte in seinem Blick zu finden, bevor sie kaum merklich nickte. „Das mag sein", gab sie nachdenklich zurück. „Vielleicht müssen wir es mit bekömmlicherer Kost versuchen, aber zuerst muß Euer Magen sich wieder beruhigen. Alles andere würde nur mehr Schaden anrichten als helfen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt nahm sie eine Schale mit Wasser, die ebenfalls auf dem Tablett gestanden hatte und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen. Insgeheim rechnete sie damit, dass ihr Gegenüber sich gegen eine solch vertrauliche Geste wehren würde, doch augenscheinlich fehlte ihm dafür die Kraft, denn er öffnete den Mund und trank das Wasser ohne Widerworte. Wunderbar erfrischend rann es seine trockene Kehle hinunter und spülte den sauren Geschmack fort, den das Erbrochene hinterlassen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er den gesamten Inhalt der Schüssel auf einmal hinunter gestürzt, aber er zwang sich, seine Gier zu zügeln. Schließlich wollte er keinen weiteren Protest seines Magens heraufbeschwören.

Als die Schale leer war, legte Kíli sich wieder auf sein Strohlager und schaute die Elbin eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Es war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel, warum sie so fürsorglich mit ihm umging. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Grund, einen Groll gegen ihn oder seine Gefährten zu hegen. Aber war es wirklich nur bloßes Pflichtgefühl, das aus ihren Blicken und Taten sprach?

„Geht es Euch besser?" fragte Tauriel nach einer Weile leise. Der junge Zwerg nickte stumm. „Ein wenig", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr mich se sehen und Euch um mich kümmern müßt, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind." „Das ist doch nicht Eure Schuld", wehrte die Elbin aufrichtig erschrocken ab. „Ihr seid wohl kaum absichtlich krank geworden. Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Euren Körper einfach überanstrengt und müßt in der nächsten Zeit etwas vorsichtiger sein. Aber glaubt mir, Ihr habt keinen Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen oder gar zu schämen."

Bei diesen Worten wich der besorgte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zum ersten Mal einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Versucht, für eine Weile zu schlafen", meinte sie beinah sanft. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, etwas zu essen aufzutreiben, dass Ihr vertragen könnt."

Als Kíli abermals nickte, erhob die Elbin sich und machte Anstalten, die Zelle zu verlassen.

„Tauriel!" rief er noch einmal leise, als sie die Tür schon fast erreicht hatte und war verwundert, wie leicht ihr Name ihm über die Lippen kam. Beinah, als wäre er einzig und allein für ihn bestimmt… Er hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit, lange darüber nachzudenken, denn die Angesprochene wandte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Danke", sagte Kíli schlicht. Es war nur ein einfaches Wort, doch lag darin soviel mehr, das er in diesem Augenblick nicht in Wort fassen, geschweige denn laut aussprechen konnte.

Aber wie es schien, verstand Tauriel ihn auch ohne Worte, denn ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und strahlte soviel Wärme aus, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Gern geschehen."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Die Sorge eines Bruders

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich medea18 für ihre lieben Reviews. Tut mir leid, dass du wieder fast zwei Wochen auf das neue Kapitel warten mußtest, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich für dich und alle anderen Leser trotzdem gelohnt. ^^

Kapitel 5: Die Sorge eines Bruders

Tauriel verließ den Kerker und ging zielstrebig hinauf in die große Küche des Palastes, um etwas Brühe für den kranken Zwerg zu holen. Wenn er nicht einmal eine so leicht verdauliche Kost wie Salat bei sich behalten konnte, war flüssige Nahrung im Augenblick das Einzige, das sie seinem angegriffenen Magen zumuten wollte.

Da Kíli ohnehin schon in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand war, wollte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass er sich noch einmal übergeben mußte, denn jeder neuerliche Anfall würde seinen Körper nur noch mehr schwächen. Wenn es in ihrer Macht läge, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen, hätte sie längst dafür gesorgt, dass er aus seiner dunklen Zelle heraus und in ein warmes Bett gebracht wurde. Das wäre mit Sicherheit das Beste für ihn.

Ein kalter Schauer lief der Elbin über den Rücken, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie den jungen Zwerg vorgefunden hatte. Bis spät in die Nacht hatte sie mit ihren Spähern den Wald durchstreift, um zu verhindern, dass sich die Spinnen nicht zu nah an den Palast heranwagten. Im Laufe der letzten Tage hatten sie alle Mühe damit gehabt, die widerwärtigen Kreaturen fernzuhalten, doch in dieser Nacht war entgegen ihrer Erwartungen alles ruhig geblieben.

Als Tauriel endlich wieder zurück im Palast war, hatte sie sich fast ein wenig darauf gefreut, Kíli wiederzusehen. Vor allem war sie neugierig gewesen, ob er seinen anfänglichen Widerwillen tatsächlich überwunden und das Gemüse wenigstens probiert hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar ein wenig damit geneckt…

Doch in dem Moment, als sie die Zelle betreten und den jungen Zwerg zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden hatte sitzen sehen, war Tauriel der Schrecken in alle Glieder gefahren und der Geruch deutlich wahrnehmbare Geruch von Erbrochenem hatte ihre Sorge noch um einiges verstärkt.

Die anderen Zwerge waren zwar abgemagert und vom Hunger geschwächt, aber Kíli schien wirklich krank zu sein. Sie würde ihn in der nächsten Zeit besonders gut im Auge behalten müssen und bei ihm sein, so oft und so lange es ihr möglich war. Wenn sich sein Zustand weiter verschlechterte und er nicht einmal die Brühe bei sich behalten konnte, würde sie ihn zu einem Heiler bringen. Der König vertraute ihr und würde wohl kaum versuchen, sie daran zu hindern. Er mochte seine Gründe dafür haben, die Zwerge gefangen zu halten, aber er konnte unmöglich riskieren, dass einer von ihnen starb.

Tauriel schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich um einen kranken oder verwundeten Gefangenen kümmern mußte, aber noch niemals zuvor hatte sie sich für ein anderes Wesen so verantwortlich gefühlt, wie für diesen jungen Zwerg. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie er litt und wie elend er sich fühlte, hatte sie nichts gegen den unerwartet schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen tun können und sie konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass sie Kíli in der kurzen Zeit, die sie ihn nun kannte, beinah lieb gewonnen hatte.

_Aber kannte sie ihn wirklich?_

Bis auf seinen Namen wußte sie doch nicht das Geringste über ihn. Woher kam er? Hatte er eine Heimat? Eine Familie? Wie war sein Leben verlaufen, bevor er mit den anderen Zwergen in den Düsterwald gekommen war?

Alle diese Fragen lagen der Elbin auf der Seele und zwangen sie, zu erkennen, dass sie nicht allein deshalb mehr über den jungen Zwerg erfahren wollte, weil der König es ihr befohlen hatte. Mochte Kíli auch in einer ganz anderen Welt leben als sie selbst, sie fühlte sich dennoch auf unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen.

_Oder gerade deshalb…_

Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken erreichte Tauriel schließlich die Küche, in der zahlreiche Elben geschäftig umherliefen, um alles für ein großes Bankett vorzubereiten, das in dieser Nacht abgehalten werden sollte. Nun, da Thranduils Volk nicht länger fürchten mußte, von herumstreunenden Zwergen belästigt zu werden, wollte der König endlich wieder mit seinem Volk in den Wäldern feiern.

Einmal mehr kam die Elbin nicht umhin zu denken, dass die Freiheit der Zwerge ein zu hoher Preis war für ein solch harmloses Vergnügen. Aus diesem Grund war sie geradezu erleichtert, zur Wache im Kerker eingeteilt worden zu sein. Ihr war nicht nach Feiern zumute. Sie hatte einen kranken Gefangenen zu versorgen.

Zur selben Zeit wartete Kíli in seiner Zelle geduldig auf Tauriels Rückkehr. Aller Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zum Trotz wehrte er sich verzweifelt gegen den Schlaf, der ihn immer wieder übermannen wollte, denn er fürchtete sich davor, erneut von Albträumen heimgesucht zu werden. Regungslos und so gut wie möglich in die Decke eingewickelt lag er im Stroh und lauschte auf die Reaktionen seines gepeinigten Körpers.

Erleichtert spürte der junge Zwerg, wie die Krämpfe nachließen und seine Bauchdecke sich wieder entspannte, als das Wasser seinen gereizten Magen langsam beruhigte. Wie es schien, hatte die Elbin genau das Richtige getan.

Obwohl er sich nach wie vor nicht gerade prächtig fühlte, schlich sich der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Kílis Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie fürsorglich, beinah liebevoll sich Tauriel um ihn gekümmert hatte. Zuerst hatte er sich dafür geschämt, dass sie ihn in dieser Verfassung gesehen hatte. Sie sollte ihn schließlich nicht für einen Schwächling halten. Doch anders als er erwartet hatte, hatte die Elbin ihn weder verspottet noch auf übertriebene Weise bemitleidet. Sie war ohne zu zögern an seine Seite geeilt und hatte ihm geholfen, so gut sie es vermochte.

Ein wehmütiges Seufzen entkam Kíli bei dem Gedanken daran und zum ersten Mal, seit er die Ered Luin verlassen hatte, überkam ihn so etwas wie Heimweh. Genau dasselbe hatte seine Mutter immer getan, wenn Fíli und er krank gewesen waren…

_FÍLI!_

Erschrocken fuhr der junge Zwerg von seinem Lager auf, während sein Atem flog und das Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, aufzuspringen, doch nach dieser abrupten Bewegung wurde ihm plötzlich so schwindlig, dass er sich wieder zurück ins Stroh sinken lassen und die Augen schließen mußte.

In den vergangenen Stunden war soviel geschehen, dass er kaum an seinen Bruder gedacht hatte. Nun jedoch traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er schämte sich, Fíli beinah vergessen zu haben. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Hatte er genug zu essen bekommen? Im Stillen hoffte Kíli inständig, dass sein Bruder in einer besseren Verfassung war als er. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn heftig, als er daran dachte, dass Fíli sicher vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn er wüßte, wie es seinem kleinen Bruder gerade ging. Immerhin hatte er ihm seit frühester Kindheit immer schützend zur Seite gestanden. Er musste Tauriel unbedingt nach Fíli fragen! Wenn sie nur erst zurück wäre!

Nur einen Moment später schien es, als wäre das Flehen des jungen Zwerges erhört worden, denn er spürte unvermittelt etwas angenehm Kaltes und Weiches auf seiner Stirn. Verwundert öffnete Kíli die Augen und sah Tauriel, die inzwischen von ihm unbemerkt zurück in die Zelle gekommen war und ihm nun mit einem feuchten Tuch behutsam den Schweiß vom Gesicht wusch. Ihre sanfte Berührung tat ihm gut und erneut wurde ihm bewußt, wie wohl er sich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Am liebsten wäre er ewig so liegen geblieben und hätte sie einfach in ihrem Tun fortfahren lassen, doch es gab etwas Wichtiges, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

„Wie geht es Fíli?" fragte er nach einer Weile leise und erntete daraufhin einen fragenden Blick von der Elbin. „Fíli?" wiederholte sie verwundert, worauf ihr Gegenüber nickte. „Mein Bruder", erklärte er lächelnd. „Ihr werdet euch vielleicht an ihn erinnern, denn er ist nur wenige Jahre älter als ich und außerdem der einzige Zwerg in unserer Gemeinschaft mit blondem Haar."

Tauriel runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie ebenfalls lächelte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn", bestätigte sie mit einem Nicken. „Macht Euch um Euren Bruder keine Sorgen. Soweit ich sagen kann, geht es ihm um einiges besser als Euch. Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, denn bislang habe alle Eure Gefährten sich beharrlich geweigert, auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu reden, aber Fílis besorgtem Gesicht nach zu urteilen ist er mit seinen Gedanken sicher auch bei Euch. Außerdem haben sie alle genug zu essen und eine warme Decke bekommen."

Bei diesen Worten spürte Kíli einen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust, der sich verdächtig nach Eifersucht anfühlte. In einem verborgenen Winkel seines Herzens hatte er gedacht, dass die Elbin nur ihm eine Decke gegeben hatte, doch als er nun die Wahrheit aus ihrem eigenen Mund hörte, fühlte er sich auf unerklärliche Weise enttäuscht. Also kümmerte sie sich doch nur um ihn, weil es ihre Pflicht war. Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können zu glauben, dass er ihr irgendwie wichtig sein könnte?

Gleich darauf vergaß der junge Zwerg seinen Unmut jedoch wieder, als sich der Gedanke, dass Tauriel seine Gefährten und nicht zuletzt seinen Bruder ebenso freundlich umsorgt hatte wie ihn, besänftigend in den Vordergrund drängte. Insgeheim hatte er befürchtet, dass Fíli sich ähnlich elend fühlte, wie er es im Augenblick tat, doch das Wissen, dass es seinem Bruder so gut ging, wie es in ihrer momentanen Situation möglich war, erleichterte ihn ungeheuer und ließ ihn sein eigenes Unwohlsein leichter ertragen.

„Danke", gab Kíli einmal mehr leise zurück. „Es bedeutet mir mehr, als Ihr ahnt, zu wissen, dass Fíli wohlauf und gut versorgt ist. Wenn Ihr ihn das nächste Mal seht, dann sagt ihm bitte, dass es mir gut geht und er sich um mich keine Sorgen machen muß."

Kaum hatte er seine Bitte geäußert, als Tauriel eine Augenbraue hob und ihn zweifelnd anschaute. „Es geht Euch aber nicht besonders gut", wandte sie vorsichtig ein. „Im Gegenteil Euch hat es von allen aus Eurer Gemeinschaft am ärgsten getroffen. Zumindest seid Ihr der einzige, der sein essen nicht bei sich behalten konnte."

Kíli schmollte einen Augenblick lang, doch für eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Elbin fehlte ihm jegliche Kraft. „Ihr habt Recht", gestand er widerwillig. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sich Fíli Sorgen um mich macht. Bitte, sagt ihm nichts davon."

Während er sprach, schaute er sie so eindringlich, beinah flehend an, dass Tauriel nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie ihn sogar verstehen. Wäre sie an seiner Stelle, würde sie auch nicht wollen, dass ein Mitglied ihrer Familie vor Sorge um sie fast verging, besonders nicht, wenn es sich um jemanden handelte, der ihr so nahe stand, wie es bei den beiden Brüdern offenbar der Fall war.

„Also gut", willigte sie nach kurzem Zögern ein. „Ich werde Eurem Bruder sagen, dass Euch der Hunger zwar sehr zugesetzt hat, ihr aber inzwischen auf dem Weg der Besserung seid. Doch bevor ich zu ihm gehe, werde ich mich um Euch kümmern. Meint Ihr, dass Ihr noch einmal versuchen könntet, etwas zu essen?"

Der junge Zwerg schaute sein Gegenüber eine Weile stumm an und konnte sich zu keiner Antwort entschließen. Noch immer verspürte er nicht den geringsten Hunger und er wollte auch keinen erneuten Protest seines Magens heraufbeschwören, nachdem dieser sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er unsicher, „ob mein Magen damit einverstanden wäre."

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet, als die Elbin aufhörte, sein Gesicht abzutupfen. Kíli hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit, den Verlust der ihm inzwischen vertraut gewordenen Berührung zu bedauern, denn gleich darauf zog Tauriel vorsichtig die Decke von seinem Körper und schob den leinenen Stoff seiner Tunika ein Stück beiseite, um eine Hand leicht auf seinen Bauch zu legen und diesen behutsam abzutasten.

Angesichts dieser unerwarteten Berührung fuhr Kíli zuerst erschrocken zusammen und wußte überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah. Die Wärme ihrer Hand und die Innigkeit, die in dieser Geste lag, trafen ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet und ließen ihn unwillkürlich erschauern. Dort, wo ihre Hand ihn berührte, schien seine Haut förmlich zu brennen, doch gleichzeitig spürte er ein niemals zuvor gekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und eine Wärme, die angenehm und verwirrend zugleich war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich ihrer Berührung entziehen, während der andere sich wünschte, dass Tauriel ihre Hand ewig dort ruhen lassen möge.

Der junge Zwerg verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Was war auf einmal mit ihm los? Warum brachte eine einzige Berührung ihn derart aus der Fassung?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Unbekannte Gefühle

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich medea18 für ihre lieben Reviews. Tut mir leid, dass du wieder mal so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstest, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt! ^^

Kapitel 6: Unbekannte Gefühle

Welchen Ansturm widerstreitender Gefühle ihre eigentlich harmlos gemeinte Berührung in Kíli ausgelöst hatte, ahnte Tauriel nicht. Ruhig saß sie neben ihm auf dem nackten Boden und fuhr fort, behutsam seinen Bauch abzutasten.

Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut gleiten, wobei sie immer wieder leichten, doch zugleich deutlich spürbaren Druck ausübte. Erleichtert stellte die Elbin fest, dass sich die Bauchdecke unter ihrer Hand zwar fest, aber nicht verkrampft anfühlte. Offenbar ging es dem jungen Zwerg tatsächlich besser.

Das hoffte Tauriel zumindest, denn tief im Innersten tat es ihr weh, ihn in diesem elenden Zustand zu sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie Kíli vor kurzem in dieser Zelle vorgefunden hatte, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ihr erstes Zusammentreffen war vielleicht nicht gerade erfreulich verlaufen, doch nun wäre es ihr beinah lieber gewesen, wieder den trotzigen, aufbrausenden Kíli vor sich zu haben, der sie wütend anfunkelte. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er leiden musste.

Aller Sorge zum Trotz wurde der Elbin jedoch plötzlich bewusst, wie angenehm sich die Haut des jungen Zwerges unter ihren Fingern anfühlte. In der Zelle war es selbst für ihre Augen zu dunkel, um seine Konturen klar erkennen zu können, doch es schien, als machte gerade diese Dunkelheit ihre Berührung umso intensiver.

Unvermittelt begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen, als sie bei jedem Atemzug, den Kíli tat, deutlich das Spiel seiner festen Muskeln unter ihren Fingern spüren konnte. Weiche Haare kitzeln ihre Fingerspitzen und ihr blieb auch nicht verborgen, wie angenehm warm und trocken seine Haut war.

_Ob sich seine Brust wohl genauso …verlockend anfühlte?_

Kaum hatte Tauriel sich bei dieser Frage ertappt, begann sie beinah unbewusst, sich langsam und vorsichtig über Kílis Bauch nach oben zu tasten. Als ihr jedoch im nächsten Moment bewusst wurde, was sie tat, zog sie ihre Hand so abrupt zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und schalt sich im Stillen selbst.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie kam sie dazu, den jungen Zwerg einfach auf eine so vertrauliche Weise zu berühren, ohne ihn auch nur um Erlaubnis zu fragen? Sicher hatte sie ihm nur helfen und sichergehen wollen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, aber woher sollte er wissen, was sie im Sinn hatte?

Angesichts der Befürchtung, sie könnte mit dieser unüberlegten Handlung die ersten zarten Bande des Vertrauens, die sich zwischen ihnen zu entwickeln begonnen hatten, wieder zerstört haben, spürte die Elbin erneut einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch ihr lag sehr viel daran, dass Kíli ihr vertraute und verstand, dass ihm von ihrer Hand kein Leid geschehen würde. Zuerst hatte er sich ihr gegenüber sehr feindselig verhalten, aber im Laufe der vergangenen Stunden war er spürbar zugänglicher geworden.

_Nicht einmal gegen ihre Berührung hatte er sich gewehrt…_

Bei dieser Erkenntnis setzte Tauriels Herz einen Schlag aus. Sie war so sehr in das angenehme Gefühl von Kílis Haut unter ihrer Hand versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ruhig, nahezu regungslos er ihre Berührung hingenommen hatte. Insgeheim wäre sie weitaus weniger verwundert gewesen, wenn er empört von seinem Lager hochgefahren wäre und ihre Hand von sich gestoßen hätte, doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Kíli lag nach wie vor ruhig im Stroh und ließ alles geradezu duldsam über sich ergehen.

Ging es ihm bereits so schlecht, dass es ihm sogar gleichgültig war, wenn eine Elbin ihn berührte? Fürchtete er, sie könnte zornig werden, wenn er versuchte, sich gegen sie zu wehren? Oder hielt er deshalb still, weil er ihre Berührung als ähnlich angenehm empfand wie sie?

Bei diesem Gedanken begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und eine nie gekannte Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte er sie wirklich gern?

„Wie es aussieht, hat Euer Magen sich wieder beruhigt", durchbrach Tauriel schließlich das Schweigen und hoffte, so die verwirrenden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu beruhigen. „Habt Ihr noch Schmerzen?"

Der junge Zwerg schüttelte stumm den Kopf, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm vor Verlegenheit die Röte heiß in die Wangen stieg und hoffte inbrünstig, dass die Elbin es nicht sah. Obwohl er auf eine solche Wendung der Ereignisse nicht gefasst gewesen war, konnte er im Stillen nicht leugnen, dass er ihre Berührung sehr genossen hatte. Als Tauriel ihre Hand so unerwartet heftig zurückgezogen hatte, war er beinah ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen. Zwar gestand er es sich nicht ein, doch er vermisste den sanften Druck auf seinem Bauch, der diese wohlige Wärme in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Am liebsten hätte Kíli die Hand ausgestreckt und die ihre festgehalten, damit sie sich nur nicht von ihm entfernte. Sie sollte bei ihm bleiben und einfach nur mit ihm in dieser harmlosen und doch so innigen Berührung verharren.

_Aber das würde sie nicht wollen._

Dieser Gedanke stimmte den jungen Zwerg unerwartet traurig. Niemals hätte er sich auch nur träumen lassen, dass er eine Elbin gern haben könnte und am allerwenigsten eine Angehörige von Thranduils Volk, aber Tauriel war ihm in nur wenigen Stunden bereits mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als ihm lieb war. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft und Fürsorge so sehr, dass er nahe daran war zu vergessen, dass er ein Gefangener war.

Doch nun mischte sich in das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, mit dem ihre Nähe ihn erfüllte, auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit, denn Kíli machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass die Elbin seine Zuneigung erwidern könnte. Wahrscheinlich kümmerte sie sich nur deshalb so liebevoll um ihn, weil es ihre Pflicht war. Es wäre töricht von ihm, zu glauben, dass sie ihn mochte.

Wer war er schon? Wenn er auch ein Nachfahre Durins war und aus königlicher Familie stammte, er war und blieb dennoch ein Zwerg. Wie könnte eine Elbin, noch dazu eine wie Tauriel, ihn jemals lieb gewinnen?

_Er war ein Zwerg… Nur ein Zwerg…_

„Es geht mir schon wieder besser", versicherte er ihr mit einem schwachen, leicht erzwungenen Lächeln. „Und ich möchte alles tun, damit es auch so bleibt. Deshalb verzichte ich fürs Erste lieber auf feste Nahrung." „Ich habe Euch etwas Brühe gebracht", entgegnete Tauriel freundlich. „Sie wird Euch bestimmt nicht schaden. Immerhin habt Ihr das Wasser, das Ihr vorhin getrunken habt, auch vertragen, nicht wahr?"

Kíli nickte abermals, denn er musste zugeben, dass das Wasser seinen aufgebrachten Magen tatsächlich beruhigt hatte. Welchen Schaden konnte ein wenig Brühe schon anrichten? Schlussendlich würde sie ihm sicher helfen, seinen Körper wieder an feste Nahrung zu gewöhnen und dadurch würde er umso schneller wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Außerdem schien Tauriel wirklich nur sein Wohlergehen im Sinn zu haben. So fürsorglich, wie sie ihn seit seiner Gefangennahme behandelt hatte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihm absichtlich schaden würde. Er hätte es nie offen zugegeben und fand auch keine Erklärung dafür, doch er konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass er angefangen hatte, ihr zu vertrauen. „Also gut", willigte der junge Zwerg deshalb ein und setzte sich langsam auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, einen Anflug von Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht der Elbin zu erkennen, bevor sie ihm gleich darauf die hölzerne Schale reichte. Kaum hielt er sie in den Händen, als Kíli auch schon ein angenehmer Duft in die Nase stieg, während die Wärme, die durch das Holz drang, die Kälte aus seinen Fingern vertrieb. Auch sein Magen schien die gerade überstandene Unpässlichkeit bereits wieder vergessen zu haben und machte sich mit einem vernehmlichen Knurren bemerkbar. Tauriel hatte Recht, er musste endlich etwas in den Magen bekommen und wenn es nur Brühe war.

Als der junge Zwerg jedoch Anstalten machte, die Schüssel anzuheben, merkte er, wie stark seine Hände zitterten und wieviel Kraft ihn selbst diese kleine Bewegung kostete. In seinem geschwächten Zustand würde er die Schale unmöglich halten oder auch nur zum Mund führen können.

Doch auch dieses Mal ließ die Elbin ihn nicht allein. Behutsam nahm sie ihm die Schale aus den Händen und hob sie langsam an seine von Durst und Erbrechen noch immer spröden Lippen.

Von dieser unerwarteten Geste überrascht, zögerte Kíli einen Moment und warf Tauriel einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als sie ermutigend nickte, sträubte er sich nicht länger, sondern öffnete bereitwillig und begann, in kleinen Schlucken die Brühe zu trinken. Angenehm warm und würzig rann sie durch seine noch etwas wunde Kehle und vertrieb langsam die Kälte des Verlieses, die ihm inzwischen bis unter die Haut gekrochen war. Auch sein Magen rebellierte nicht gegen die flüssige Kost, sodass ihm, zumindest vorläufig, weitere Anfälle von Übelkeit erspart blieben. Wie es schien, hatte die Elbin einmal mehr genau das Richtige getan.

Als die Schale schließlich leer war, ließ Kíli sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück auf sein Lager sinken und schaute sein Gegenüber unsicher an. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Tauriel ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, ihn regelrecht besorgt beobachtet, als hätte sie, genauso wie er, eine erneute Rebellion seines Magens befürchtet. Vielleicht war es nur eine Einbildung, doch allmählich begann der junge Zwerg, daran zu glauben, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte.

_Sorgen, die über ihre bloße Pflicht als seine Wächterin hinausgingen…_

Tief im Innersten hoffte er, dass sie noch einmal ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch legen und ihn so sanft berühren würde, wie sie es vor kurzem getan hatte. Allein die Erinnerung an ihre Hand auf seiner nackten Haut ließ sein Herz vor Aufregung fast zerspringen. Auch wenn es sicher nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, so hatte er ihre Berührung dennoch genossen.

Dieses Mal wurden seine Hoffnungen jedoch enttäuscht. Sobald er im Stroh lad, hüllte Tauriel ihn wieder in die Decke ein und zog sie ihm dicht unter das Kinn, um seinen ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper so gut wie möglich vor der Kälte, die in der Zelle herrschte, zu schützen.

Die anfängliche Enttäuschung des jungen Zwerges verflog jedoch augenblicklich wieder, als sie ihm, bevor sie Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, noch einmal sanft durch die Haare strich. Es war eine ebenso vertrauliche Geste, wie es ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch gewesen war, wenngleich sie dieses Mal wohl eher unbewusst geschah.

Trotzdem spürte er erneut dieses seltsame und doch angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als würden Tausende von Schmetterlingen darin herumflattern und diese wohlige Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte. Beinah unbewusst wandte Kíli den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um die Hand der Elbin intensiver zu spüren und war verwundert, als sie nicht sofort erschrocken zurückfuhr, sondern eine ganze Weile regungslos verharrte, als wollte sie die Berührung genauso wenig beenden wie er.

Eine Zeitlang sahen die beiden einander schweigend an und als Tauriel sich schließlich dazu durchrang, ihre Hand zurückzuziehen, glaubte er, einen Funken des Widerwillens in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen, der jedoch gleich darauf einem Lächeln wich. „Ihr solltet jetzt versuchen, wieder zu schlafen", meinte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. „Ihr braucht Ruhe."

Der junge Zwerg nickte und sah auf einmal nicht mehr elend und erschöpft aus, sondern fast wieder wie der selbstbewusste, freche Kíli, den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in diese Zelle geführt hatte. „Was sollte ich auch sonst tun?" entgegnete er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ein fest kann ich hier unten wohl kaum feiern."

Im nächsten Moment wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. „Aber ich habe Angst, einzuschlafen", gestand er leise. „Dieser Albtraum ist mir ziemlich unter die Haut gegangen."

Tauriel nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich werde in Eurer Nähe bleiben", versprach sie sanft. „Sobald Ihr eingeschlafen seid, werde ich zu Eurem Bruder gehen und ihm Eure Nachricht überbringen, aber ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen."

Diese Worte erfüllten Kíli mit ungeheurer Erleichterung und am liebsten hätte er die Elbin gebeten, ihn überhaupt nicht mehr allein zu lassen, denn insgeheim glaubte er, dass ihre bloße Anwesenheit genügte, um die dunklen Träume zu vertreiben. Aber er wollte auch unbedingt wissen, wie es seinem Bruder ging und Fíli wissen lassen, dass er sich nicht um ihn sorgen musste.

Deshalb widerstand er der Versuchung, Tauriel zum Bleiben zu bewegen und schloss stattdessen mit einem dankbaren Lächeln die Augen. Es mochte nichts weiter als eine Einbildung sein, doch kurz bevor er endgültig ins Reich der Träume glitt, glaubte Kíli, erneut die Hand der Elbin zu spüren, die sanft durch sein Haar strich.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 7: Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten

Sobald sie davon überzeugt war, dass Kíli wieder eingeschlafen war, erhob sich Tauriel von ihrem Platz an seiner Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zu Fílis Zelle. Tief im Innersten widerstrebte es ihr, den jungen Zwerg alleine zu lassen, obwohl er ihre Abwesenheit im Schlaf nicht einmal bemerken würde.

Doch die Angst, die aus seinen Blicken gesprochen hatte, war ihr allzu deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben. Dieser Albtraum, der ihn vor kurzem gequält hatte, musste ihn sehr mitgenommen haben, wenn er sich trotz seiner nicht zu übersehenden Erschöpfung so sehr dagegen wehrte, einzuschlafen. Am liebsten wäre Tauriel einfach neben ihm sitzen geblieben, ihn spüren lassen, dass er nicht alleine war und durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit die dunklen Schatten vertrieben, die ihn heimsuchten.

Bevor sie sich endgültig auf den Weg machte, um Kílis Bitte zu erfüllen, ließ die Elbin ihre Hand noch einmal sanft durch sein Haar gleiten und spürte überrascht, wie angenehm weich es sich anfühlte. Zwar kam sie nicht umhin zu denken, dass dem jungen Zwerg nach der langen Zeit, die er in der Wildnis verbracht haben musste, ein Bad durchaus gut tun würde, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich von ihm nicht abgestoßen.

Ganz im Gegenteil, Tauriel suchte geradezu nach einer Gelegenheit, ihn zu berühren, ganz gleich, wie flüchtig und scheinbar unbedeutend diese Geste auch sein mochte. Als Kíli nach einigem Zureden schließlich die Brühe getrunken hatte, war sie einen Moment lang versucht gewesen, erneut ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch zu legen, um ihn auf diese harmlose und doch zugleich seltsam vertrauliche Weise zu berühren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich noch nicht einmal etwas dabei gedacht, denn immerhin war es nur natürlich, dass sie sich davon überzeugen wollte, ob er sein Essen dieses Mal auch bei sich behalten würde.

Trotzdem hatte eine leise, aber eindringliche Stimme in ihrem Inneren die Elbin gewarnt, nichts Voreiliges zu tun. So sehr sie es auch genossen hatte, seine Haut unter ihrer Hand zu spüren, so wenig wollte sie ihr Glück herausfordern.

Bislang hatte Kíli sich nicht gegen ihre Berührungen gewehrt, weder, als sie seinen Bauch abgetastet, noch als sie ihm über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, doch das musste nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er ihre vertraute. Vielleicht leistete er ihr nur deshalb keinen Widerstand, weil er ihren Zorn nicht auf sich ziehen wollte. Der bloße Gedanke daran schmerzte Tauriel mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

_Hatte Kíli Angst vor ihr? Waren ihre Berührungen ihm in Wahrheit zuwider?_

Die aufkeimende Traurigkeit verflog jedoch gleich darauf wieder, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie der junge Zwerg seinen Kopf zwar leicht, aber deutlich spürbar an ihre Handfläche geschmiegt hatte. Das hätte er doch sicher nicht getan, wenn ihre Nähe ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre.

_Vielleicht hasste er sie am Ende nicht so sehr, wie sie fürchtete._

Aber noch etwas anderes bereitete Tauriel Sorgen. Sie hatte Kíli ihr Wort gegeben, seinem Bruder nichts über seinen elenden Zustand zu sagen, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. Insgeheim rührte es sie, dass der braunhaarige Zwerg um seines Bruders Willen sogar bereit war, eine Lüge in Kauf zu nehmen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich auch innerlich zerrissen. . Einerseits konnte sie Kílis Beweggründe nachvollziehen, doch im Innersten war es ihrer aufrichtigen Natur zuwider, irgendjemanden anzulügen, ganz gleich, wie ehrbar der Grund auch sein mochte.

Andererseits wollte die Elbin Kíli gegenüber aber auch nicht wortbrüchig werden, besonders nicht, da er angefangen hatte, sein anfängliches Misstrauen ihr gegenüber abzulegen. Um keinen Preis wollte sie die ersten, zarten Bande des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen wieder zerstören!

_Doch würde Fíli ihr überhaupt zuhören? Und, wenn er es tat, würde er ihr Glauben schenken? Oder würde er denken, dass sie seinen Bruder nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen?_

Bislang hatte der blonde Zwerg noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen, deshalb fiel es Tauriel schwer, ihn einzuschätzen, aber wenn er auch nur etwas mit Kíli gemeinsam hatte, würde sie ihn vielleicht von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen können. Möglicherweise war das brüderliche Band zwischen den beiden so stark, dass Fíli ihr, seinem Bruder zuliebe, vertrauen würde.

Von dieser Hoffnung ermutigt erreichte sie kurze Zeit später jene Zelle, in der der blonde Zwerg gefangen gehalten wurde. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie die Tür und betrat langsam den kleinen, dunklen Raum. Sofort bei ihrem Eintreten fiel ihr Blick auf Fíli, der an die Wand gelehnt auf seinem Lager aus Stroh saß und jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte aufmerksam beobachtete.

Erleichtert erkannt die Elbin zwar eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Wachsamkeit, aber wenigstens keine offene Feindseligkeit in seinen Augen. Vielleicht, würde es bei weitem nicht so schwer werden, ihr Vorhaben auszuführen, wie sie anfangs befürchtet hatte.

„Guten Abend, Meister Fíli."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens wich das anfängliche Misstrauen aus den Blicken des blonden Zwerges und machte offenem Erstaunen Platz, was Tauriel nicht weiter verwunderte, denn schließlich hatte er ihr seinen Namen nie verraten. Die aufkommenden Zweifel, dass sie mit diesem einen, unbedacht ausgesprochenen Wort bereits zu weit gegangen sein könnte, drängte sie jedoch energisch zurück. Vielleicht hatte sie, indem sie seinen Namen aussprach, instinktiv das Richtige getan, um Fíli von der Wahrheit ihrer Worte zu überzeugen.

_Von wem außer Kíli sollte sie seinen Namen erfahren haben? Wer, wenn nicht dieser junge Zwerg, sollte Fíli eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollen? Und welcher Zwerg würde einer Elbin genügend Vertrauen entgegenbringen, um sie zu bitten, diese Nachricht zu überbringen?_

„Ihr kennt meinen Namen", stellte Fíli in diesem Moment fest, als hätte er erraten, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen. „Aber…woher…?" Tauriel zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie sich entschloss, dem blonden Zwerg die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie würde Kíli ohnehin zur Sprache bringen müssen, denn immerhin überbrachte sie seine Nachricht. Außerdem kannte Fíli seinen Bruder wahrscheinlich besser, als die meisten anderen, also war es durchaus möglich, dass er die Wahrheit längst erraten hatte.

„Euer Bruder hat ihn verraten", antwortete sie deshalb aufrichtig und hoffte insgeheim, dass der blonde Zwerg, sollte er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Kíli deshalb keine Vorwürfe machen würde. Schließlich stand zu befürchten, dass sein Bruder weitaus mehr preisgeben würde, als nur ihre Namen. „Er hat mich zu Euch geschickt und mich gebeten, Euch etwas auszurichten", fuhr sie gleich darauf fort, um das Gespräch in sicherere Bahnen zu lenken.

Fíli jedoch schien kaum etwas anderes als die Erwähnung seines Bruders wahrgenommen zu haben. Kaum hatte die Elbin geendet, als er aufsprang, den Raum mit überraschend schnellen Schritten durchquerte und den Saum ihrer Tunika mit beiden Fäusten packte. „Kíli?!" fragte er aufgeregt und sah sein gegenüber dabei so eindringlich an, dass ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Dann wart Ihr bei ihm? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Beruhigt Euch", versuchte Tauriel den blonden Zwerg zu besänftigen, wenngleich die tiefe, aufrichtige Besorgnis, die sie in seinen Blicken las, sie tief berührte. „Ich war bis vor wenigen Minuten bei ihm und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Im Moment ist er zwar noch sehr schwach, aber mit viel Ruhe und gutem Essen wird er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Bei diesen Worten flackerte ein Funke der Erleichterung in Fílis Augen auf, der aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder verschwand. „Was ist mit seiner Wunde?" fragte er noch drängender als zuvor. „Habt Ihr seine Wunde versorgt?"

Nun war es an Tauriel, ihr Gegenüber fragend anzusehen. Kíli hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er verletzt war. Hatte er sich die Wunde, von der sein Bruder sprach, bereits zugezogen, bevor er mit den anderen Zwergen die Wälder erreicht hatte? Für sie war dies beinah die einzig mögliche Erklärung, denn die Orks wagten es schon seit langem nicht mehr, Thranduils Reich zu betreten und wilde Tiere gab es dort draußen ebenfalls kaum.

_Bis auf…_

Angesichts des Gedankens, der ihr plötzlich dämmerte, zog sich Tauriels Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und eiskalte Furcht umklammerte ihr Herz. „Die Spinnen?" wollte sie sichtlich beunruhigt wissen. „Wurde Kíli von ihnen verwundet?"

Fíli nickte ernst und zerschmetterte mit dieser knappen, einfachen Geste die schwache Hoffnung der Elbin, dass ihre dunkle Ahnung sie doch getrogen haben könnte. „Wir wurden vollkommen unerwartet von ihnen angegriffen", begann der blonde Zwerg zu berichten. „Etwa zwei Tage, bevor Ihr uns gefangen genommen habt. Wir haben uns nach Kräften gewehrt, aber Kíli wurde während des Kampfes zu Boden geworfen und gebissen, bevor wir ihm zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Beinah hätte eine dieser Bestien ihn…"

Fíli brachte es nicht über sich, den furchtbaren Satz zu beenden, doch Tauriel verstand ihn auch ohne Worte und abermals lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als sie ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt sah. Im Stillen schalt sie sich selbst für ihre Nachlässigkeit. Warum nur hatte sie Kíli nicht auf mögliche Verletzungen untersucht? Wenn sie seine Wunde früher bemerkt hätte, wäre er jetzt sicher in einer weitaus besseren Verfassung! Der junge Zwerg war ihrer Obhut anvertraut worden und sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen…

_Aber warum hatte Kíli ihr nicht gesagt, dass er verwundet war? Nahm er lieber Schmerz und Krankheit, vielleicht sogar den Tod in Kauf, als sich von einer Elbin helfen zu lassen?_

Bei diesem Gedanken überkam Tauriel erneut ein heftiger Anflug von Traurigkeit, doch sie verbannte dieses Gefühl erbarmungslos in die hintersten Winkel ihrer Gedanken. Was half es, lange darüber nachzudenken? Sie hatte im Augenblick wahrlich andere Sorgen. Nach allem, was sie gerade von Fíli erfahren hatte, brauchte Kíli dringend Hilfe und sein Wohlergehen war weitaus wichtiger, als ihr eigener Kummer. Sie musste seine Wunde so schnell wie möglich versorgen und ihn, falls es nötig war, zu einem Heiler bringen!

Bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Kílis Zelle machte, wandte sich die Elbin jedoch noch einmal dem blonden Zwerg zu, der sie noch immer eindringlich und beinah ängstlich anschaute. „Ihr habt Eurem Bruder gerade sehr geholfen", sagte sie so ruhig, wie es ihr unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war, um Fílis Sorge um seinen Bruder nicht noch zu vergrößern. „Sorgt Euch nicht um ihn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass seine Wunde behandelt wird und er jede Pflege bekommt, die er braucht, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort."

Fíli sah die Elbin vor sich einen endlos erscheinenden Moment lang nur schweigend, aber umso forschender an, als wollte er die Wahrheit ihrer Worte auch in ihrem Blick finden, bevor er schließlich wortlos nickte. Tauriel erwiderte sein Nicken und verließ den Raum.

So schnell sie ihr Füße trugen hastete Tauriel zurück zu Kílis Zelle und sandte mit jedem Schritt ein inbrünstiges Gebet an die Valar, dass sich der Zustand des jungen Zwerges während ihrer Abwesenheit nicht verschlechtert haben möge. Insgeheim machte sie sich noch immer schwere Vorwürfe, weil sie ihn allein gelassen hatte.

Natürlich hatte Kíli ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wieviel ihm daran lag, dass Fíli seine Botschaft so bald wie möglich erhielt, aber sie hatte dennoch einen Hauch von Angst in seinen Augen gesehen, als sie Anstalten gemacht hatte, die Zelle zu verlassen. Zunächst hatte sie es darauf geschoben, dass er sich nach seinen kürzlich überstandenen Magenkrämpfen noch elend fühlte und deshalb nicht allein zurückgelassen werden wollte, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Hatte der junge Zwerg tief im Innersten gespürt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte?

_Wenn er nur wüsste, wie Recht er hatte…_

Erneut spürte Tauriel einen schmerhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie einst bitter am eigenen Leibe hatte erfahren müssen, welches Unheil Ungoliants Brut anrichten konnte. Selbst nach so langer Zeit bereitete es ihr unsägliche Schmerzen, daran zurückzudenken, wie diese Bestien einst ihr Leben zerstört hatten. Seitdem hatte nur dafür gelebt Rache an ihnen und allen anderen Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit Rache zu nehmen und ihnen ihren Verlust tausendfach heimzuzahlen.

_Bis Kíli unerwartet in ihr Leben getreten war und ihre ganze Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte._

Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass ihm dasselbe grauenhafte Schicksal widerfuhr, das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment. Ganz gleich, was sie tun musste, er würde wieder gesund werden. Er musste einfach!

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
